


And You’ll Always Find Him In The Kitchen At Parties

by gingifere



Series: Orchestra Verse [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingifere/pseuds/gingifere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as Kame's boyfriend isn't exactly easy, but Jin figures that the perks are well worth the hassle. Or the reality of dating a musical genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You’ll Always Find Him In The Kitchen At Parties

_“I’d invite you out to coffee and tea, because I knew you’d thank me.”_

Kame snarls under his breath as his finger slips again, the notes clashing together angrily. He can feel his head throb, and his stomach roll, the knowledge that he only has another week before he has to play for the Prime Minister spinning through his mind; and fuck so much is depending on this performance, his entire career resting on whether or not this performance goes down well or not. He swallows and tries to remember what his sempai, Kimura Takuya-kun told him the last time they’d spoken: “The most important thing you need to remember is to breathe. If you don’t breathe you’ll work yourself into a state. Try to keep your fingers steady and feel the music in your bones. You need to think about the piece as a puzzle, as if each note is connecting to the next one until you can create the entire picture. It’s the only way to stop yourself from having a total meltdown.”

He stretches his fingers lightly as he remembers the words, fingers cracking comfortably as he smooth’s down the music sheet again, and slips his fingers back onto the piano keys ready to play the first chord when the music room door swings open and Kame is hit with the smell of coffee. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know that Jin has just entered, two cups of Starbucks in hand. Jin doesn’t bother with greetings, simply ducks forward and slides one of the coffees onto a battered beer mat on top of the piano. He brushes a kiss along the top of Kame’s head, and runs a hand along one of Kame’s hands softly and sweetly before flopping down onto the sofa in the corner.

Kame can feel the tension drain as Jin mutters something under his breath, the sounds of him rooting around in his bag followed by the soft sounds of him flicking through a magazine making Kame smile slightly. He takes a sip of coffee, almost sighing as the caffeine hits his system, before straightening up and beginning. As long as Jin is there to provide coffee and relaxation, Kame thinks he’ll be ok.

~ ~ ~

 _”I figured you know. If our first date had actually gone well, maybe we weren’t meant to be, you know?”_

 _“I love you Kame, but sometimes your thought process is fucking dumb.”_

Their first date is an absolute disaster, something which doesn’t exactly surprise either of them. In fact afterwards there’s a moment when Jin wonders blankly whether asking Kame out was a good idea. It’s not that he regrets it, because there are moments when they’re together, practising or doing homework or simply mocking Music Station, that almost feel perfect. And Kame’s not exactly demanding per se; he’s just strict about his opinions, the way he views the world that sometimes Jin finds jarring. He’s always been more open to other people’s opinions, even spent his final year in high school in the debate team after his English teacher caught onto his ability to argue his way out of a paper bag.

But sometimes when he’s trying to convince Kame that tomatoes are delicious, that M-flo’s older stuff is much better than their newer electric sound or that collecting old vinyl records isn’t a waste of time and effort, Jin wants to scream.

And when Jin accidentally spills Kame’s cappuccino all over the table cloth and his fancy trousers at “La Boheme” and Kame winces, bowing and apologising to their waiter he wonders if maybe it isn’t a good idea to not have a second date.

Later on, after they’ve paid and Kame’s cleaned his trousers as much as he can, Jin clenches his fists and wonders whether Kame will let him down fast or insist that they return to the campus before the inevitable “Thanks for tonight, but maybe we should stick with being friends?” speech begins.

Instead Kame pins him with a smile, the genuine one that makes his eyes crinkle and his eyes glitter softly in the moonlight (and fuck, Yamapi and Ryo would have a fucking field day if they could hear what a girl he’s being) and says with amusement, “I have to say, Akanishi; you sure as hell know how to make something as normal as dinner interesting. Maybe next time though, I can get to drink the coffee instead of wiping it off of my trousers, ok? I’ll call you,” before brushing a soft kiss across Jin’s mouth and slipping into his dorm.

Jin spends about five minutes gaping stupidly at the door, until one of Yuu’s stupid drunk friends asks him if he’s planning to confess to the door or to get out of the way so he can wake up his boy Yuu-man. Jin feels vindicated in casually flipping him the finger and sauntering off down the hallway.

~ ~ ~  
 _That time Jin met Kame’s parents_

Jin doesn’t mean to lie to Kame’s parents. He really, honestly didn’t and despite what Kame says, he genuinely wanted to make a good impression on his boyfriend’s parents. After all, not only is his dad ridiculously talented, but Kame’s mum makes the best homemade green tea ice cream Jin has ever tasted -- the few times he manages to get to it before Yuu and Kame inhale it anyway. The thing is is that Kame has been more touchy-feely than usual and Jin, despite his outwardly confident appearance, is a bit of an awkward idiot when it comes to meeting parents. So when Kame touches him, casual soft brushes against the back of his hand, or an arm across his shoulders, Jin has to struggle not to drop the cup of tea Kame’s mum has bought him down his t-shirt.

Kame, despite his reputation of being a bit of a killjoy is a complete tease when he wants to be, Jin thinks darkly. And ok, Jin’s met Kame’s parents briefly once before, way back when they were “still friends” and Kame’s parents didn’t know that Jin routinely spends his evenings in Kame’s bed doing less than proper things to their second youngest son, and he knows they like him because he overheard Kame’s mum saying what a nice boy he is and his dad hasn’t set Kame’s two older brothers on him yet either. But this time it’s different. This time they know that he’s dating Kame and Jin gets the horrible feeling that they’re just waiting until Kame leaves the room before they torture him. And Jin is suddenly struck with the horrible realisation that if he does not make the best impression in the world they’ll never let him date Kame.

Which is why when Kame’s father asks him what he’s going to do when he graduates the first thing that springs to mind is to tell him about his brand new plans to try and join the German Philharmonic Orchestra despite the fact that he can’t really speak German and the idea of moving all the way to Germany, where they eat a ridiculous amount of sausages and drink strong dark beer according to Yuu’s brother, who’s spent the last six months modelling in Europe and therefore knows, terrifies him.

But when Kame’s father smiles and nods energetically, telling him about his stint in Germany with the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Jin finds himself listening intently to all of the places that Kame’s dad recommends he visits, promising to pick him up some Kinder. And it isn’t until later that he realises that being in Germany means being closer to Kame. And as sappy as it makes him sound learning German suddenly doesn’t sound all that annoying.

Of course, when he turns up at Kame’s doorstep three weeks into Kame’s summer internship in Munich, Kame tries to look outraged, telling him off for not warning him, flitting around his tiny apartment and bemoaning the fact that he doesn’t even have any coffee to offer Jin and damn it, as Kame’s boyfriend he’s supposed to give him time to prepare. But when he pulls Kame forward into a kiss and slowly backs him onto the sofa, Jin figures he has plenty of time to make it up to him

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four of Orchestra AU. Originally written for [pithetaphish](http://pithetaphish.livejournal.com/) during a game if fic tag. Expanded for [singlehappiness'](http://singlehappiness.livejournal.com/) birthday.


End file.
